Many forms of disease treatment and assessment exist, including evaluations of various risks to a patient, cost, and treatment efficacy. For example, several solutions exist to prevent and treat coronary heart disease, a leading cause of death worldwide. Assessments of disease severity and/or cause can improve treatment. Disease or disease severity may be linked to issues with blood supply. Insights into vasculature supplying tissue regions may help triage or quickly target an area for further assessment and/or treatment. Thus, a desire exists for assessments that can show functional relationship(s) between a vascular network and a perfused organ.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the disclosure.